


Our Son

by Jyiori



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyiori/pseuds/Jyiori
Summary: A short drabble of Lucio's birth, surprisingly uneventful.





	Our Son

**Author's Note:**

> A wee drabble I wrote to go along with my drawing of Morga with Lucio in her arms.  
> Link to drawing on Tumblr

The high-pitched wails that pierced the night died down almost instantly, the moment the wee babe was passed to his mother’s strong arms. Ears ringing and looking absolutely worn out, the midwife excused herself hastily from Morga’s quarters. Lutz gave her a nod as she passed by, murmuring the thanks that she wouldn’t have received from his wife.

The screaming banshee was as demure as a lamb right now, something Lutz hadn’t thought was possible. It was only a short while ago, that he helpfully offered to “put the devil’s spawn out of its misery” as the loud crying went echoing around the woods and tortured the eardrums of every living being. His suggestion was silenced by a mere look from Morga, who probably would have thrown a spear at him if she had not been otherwise occupied in mid-labour.

Only sounds of the fire crackling, the soft “plop plops” of fresh snow piling on outside during the moonless night, and the laboured breathing of his beloved accompanied them now. The man looked fondly at his family with pride . To his surprise, it was her that broke the silence.

“Look at him, Lutz… Montag. Our little Monty.”

“Our son.”

Her mildly hoarse voice sounded the words softly, like a caress as she rocked their son in her arms. He gazed, in awe and in wonder – all these years together, he had never seen his wife quite like this before. The softened gaze, the hint of a smile on her lips… he couldn’t help moving closer involuntarily. Her attention still fully on the baby nestled contently in her arms, Morga lets out a contented sigh, leaning back into her husband’s tentative embrace.

Lutz steals the opportunity to drop a feather-light kiss to Morga’s forehead, before bending down to do the same to his newborn son. The smirk on the babe’s face grew wider, already resembling his own. It was a moment of peace for the family… brief though it may be.


End file.
